Trick or Treat?
by The Divine Shadow of Death
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Chibi Kazuya and Chibi Lee went trick or treating? Or when the already rambunctious Kaz and Lee get sugar highs? shudders at the thought :: NEW! Chapter 4! ::
1. Ichi: Kazzy's New Costume

This was something I thought up while writing a short story for English class. It popped into my head spur-of-the-moment type thing. Ever wondered what would happen when Kaz and Lee went trick or treating for the first time? And as rambunctious eight year olds? You're about to find out.  
  
Please R&R. I have never tried writing comedy before; I am more inclined to serious and angsty plots. Your suggestions are taken seriously!  
  
Hope you laugh you're a$$es off! This is a 'treat' from N-Chan's ever-so- twisted mind.  
  
^~* Naguriau-Chan *~^  
  
http://www.android18.com  
  
I don't own Kaz, I don't own Lee, and I sure don't own Tekken. My bank account totals $6.13, so sue me if you want. Although I highly recommend not to...  
  
**** Key ****  
  
[[[ ]]]'s signal a flashback  
  
* *'s signals sound FX.  
  
******************** Trick or Treat? ********************  
  
********** Part Number 1 - Kazzy's new costume. **********  
  
"No! I am not going to wear this!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
Kazuya poked his head around the corner of the Wal-Mart dressing room, making sure not to be seen. He was blushing like a tomato.  
  
"No! I won't do it!"  
  
"Kazuya. Do you want your PS2 and Tekken games taken away?"  
  
"..."  
  
Heihachi got no response.  
  
Kaz sighed. That was a fate worse that death. Well, it wasn't worse than this...  
  
At that moment his eyes found their way to Lee, his younger brother. He was grinning and trying to stifle a laugh. Stupid idiot! This was his fault in the first place! If only he didn't make that stupid bet with him!  
  
[[[ Flashback ]]]  
  
"Hey Kazzy."  
  
"Don't bother me while I am playing Pokemon!"  
  
"Kazzy? Will you make a bet with me?"  
  
"I said go away!"  
  
Lee saw an opening and snatched the gameboy from his hands, running like Forest Gump.  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"Not until you make a bet!"  
  
"I said give it back!"  
  
"Never!" He turned around to make faces at him.  
  
"Gimmie gimmie gimmie gimmie!"  
  
Kazzy jumped at him in a flying tackle.  
  
Unfortunately for Kazzy... Lee ducked.  
  
*Crash, shatter, snap, thud, clank, dial tone*  
  
Ordinary Telephone: $25.00.  
  
15th Century restored oak side-table: $800.00.  
  
13th Century Chinese vase: $12,000.00.  
  
Kazuya with a gashed forehead throwing a tantrum: Priceless.  
  
Lee fell against the glass door to the pool and patio, laughing like a hyena. He made sure he still had the gameboy, and with that he slid the door open and ran out by the pool. Laughing the whole way.  
  
Meanwhile... Kazuya got up. He was having a tantrum. Getting up and leaving a small trail of blood, he followed Lee out to the patio.  
  
"Kazzy! Took you long enough!"  
  
"Wha... What are you gonna do?"  
  
Lee stood next to the pool with his arm outstretched holding something.  
  
The gameboy.  
  
His gameboy was one hand and one meter away from a watery death.  
  
"NO LEE! NOT MY POKEMON! I CAUGHT 244 TYPES AND I MY TIME IS 122 HOURS AND TEN MINUTES!"  
  
"Only if..."  
  
'I'll do anything! ANYTHING! SPARE MY PIKACHU! SPARE MY CHARIZARD! SPARE MY 244 TYPES! SPARE MY 122 HOURS AND TEN MINUTES!"  
  
"Like I said before, I wanna make a bet with you! Here's the deal. Neither of us watches Dragonball Z for a week, the first one who does has to wear a stupid costume when we go trick or treating! If you don't agree your gameboy will be swimming with the fishies!"  
  
"A agree! I agree! Now give me my gameboy back!"  
  
"Oh, and one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Grovel at my feet. Try not to get blood on my shoes, would you?"  
  
"HEY! WHY YOU..."  
  
Lee's hand slips.  
  
*splash*  
  
[[[ End Flashback ]]]  
  
"KAZUYA! Are you coming out here or not?"  
  
"WAIT DAD!"  
  
Kaz tugged at the mass of pink and white he was wearing. It was atrocious! And all thanks to Lee... THAT CHEATER! HE KNEW HE CHEATED! Why else would dad have turned on Dragonball Z right in front of him? WHY ELSE? To humor himself?  
  
He turned around and opened the door, blushing again.  
  
Lee fell over on the floor laughing so hard he was crying. Pounding his fists on the floor he couldn't control himself.  
  
He points at him.  
  
"Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!"  
  
"LEE!"  
  
"Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!"  
  
"Quit it! Quit it! Quit it! Quit it!"  
  
Kazuya launches yet another of his infamous flying tackles.  
  
As to be expected, Lee ducks.  
  
*thunk, shatter, slam, thud, falling packages*  
  
Kazuya tackled a display of woman's underwear (Hey! The dressing rooms are by the womans section at our Wal-Mart! Near the back of the store!).  
  
Noticing where he landed he kicked away blushing badly. He knocked over an underwear display? Thank god no one announced this as a Kodak moment!  
  
Yet again, Lee was cracking up like a hard boiled egg.  
  
This was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Kazuya was in a pink bunny suit and willing to deny it at all costs. Even willing to knock over displays of underpants for the cause!  
  
Heihachi chuckled.  
  
"I guess you hate it."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Then we're buying it."  
  
"WHAT!? Would you go out in public in a bunny suit? WOULD YOU!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why do I have to do it?"  
  
"Because my job is making your life miserable. I'm your dad and this is what they do, make their kids miserable. Speaking of..."  
  
He stares at Lee murderously.  
  
Lee backs away slowly.  
  
"Oh no... Please no!"  
  
"How would you like to be Barbie or a Powerpuff girl?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
****************** To Be Continued !!! ******************  
  
So, how do you like Kazzy's and Lee's trick or treat story of terror so far? Whenever you hear Kaz repeat something four times it will always be followed by a flying tackle! Anyone have ideas as to what Lee should do every chapter?  
  
This story will probably drag out past Halloween, but I don't care. If it does well I might make a Thanksgiving and Christmas sequel!  
  
*shudders* The idea of Lee and Kaz on sugar highs already freaks me out! But what about the other holidays? *shudders*  
  
*****  
  
Chapter two should be out on 10/30/02! Prepare for it!  
  
*****  
  
*^~ N-Chan ~^* 


	2. Ni: The First Block and Not the Last

The last chapter went over well with you guys! I was quite happy with the results! Here is another fun filled chapter!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: G-Girl, Kyri, and the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda  
  
Please R&R. I have never tried writing comedy before; I am more inclined to serious and angsty plots. Your suggestions are taken seriously!  
  
^~* Naguriau-Chan *~^  
  
http://www.android18.com  
  
I don't own Kaz, I don't own Lee, and I sure don't own Tekken. My bank account totals $6.13, so sue me if you want. Although I highly recommend not to...  
  
**** Key ****  
  
[[[ ]]]'s signal a flashback  
  
* *'s signals sound FX.  
  
******************** Trick or Treat? ********************  
  
****** Part Number 2 - The First Block, and not the last. ******  
  
Lee and Kazzy are walking around the first block going door to door. Both carrying pink pillowcases.  
  
"Tinkerbell."  
  
"Shuddap."  
  
"Tinkerbell Lee."  
  
"Kazuya..."  
  
"Tinker..."  
  
*swish thud*  
  
Lee hit him on the head with his magical plastic pink wand. A red lump appeared on the top of his head.  
  
"That's it! Now you're going to wish you had some of that dust stuff that makes you disappear or whatever!"  
  
Kaz swung back full force with his pillowcase of candy.  
  
*swish*  
  
As usual, lee ducks and misses it.  
  
"You missed me."  
  
Kazuya was willing to shut up until his head stopped throbbing. He never thought he would ever land a punch on that idiot. He needed to wait for the right opportunity. He glared, but caught something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
A black cat walking through someone's yard.  
  
Automatically his eyes lit up.  
  
"K..Kitty!"  
  
The cat turned around and it felt nothing but sheer and utter terror as Kazuya took off running after it. The pink suit already scared it, but that was the least of its worries at the moment.  
  
"Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty! I won't hurt you!"  
  
The cat was morified. It knew Kazuya would do just the opposite. The cat ran faster.  
  
"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!" (uh oh... Kazzy's 4s!)  
  
Kaz leaps into one of his killer tackles.  
  
The cat stops in its tracks, watching him sail overhead in slow motion. It looked like the matrix. As soon as he noticed the unpleasant object in front of him the slowness stopped.  
  
*swoosh, crinkle, crunch, fliph, thud*  
  
Kazuya landed face first into a red prickle bush. He gets his face out of it and scratches at it wickedly.  
  
The cat facefaults and sprints away, wondering who that stupid idiot was.  
  
"AHH! Prickle bush! Prickle bush! Prickle bush!"  
  
*scratch*  
  
"The agony! The agony!"  
  
*scratches harder*  
  
"I can't see! I can't see!"  
  
Lee rolled on the ground laughing, barley able to keep breathing.  
  
"Lee! I see you laying there! Get up and help me!"  
  
"Uh... you said you couldn't see..."  
  
"My vision! It has returned to me!"  
  
Lee slaps his face and looks through his fingers.  
  
"Forget you. I'm not helping you pull those prickles out of your face. I'm going."  
  
*****  
  
Long enough later that Kazuya wasn't complaining...  
  
"Kazzy, look at that big spooky house."  
  
Kaz sighs.  
  
"That's the house those people were supposed to have been killed in."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And they have their porch light on."  
  
"I bet you my whole bag of candy if you go up there."  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww, does the sissy little bunny rabbit feel scared? Need your mommy?"  
  
"Lee. Why don't we just go up and do it together?"  
  
"No. I won't have a bet then."  
  
"I'll tell dad about those dirty magazines you hid under your bed!"  
  
He freaks out.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I give up!"  
  
They open the gate rusty gate and walk up the sidewalk. They reach the door.  
  
"You knock."  
  
"No, you knock."  
  
"I said it first..."  
  
"You do it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm older than you...!"  
  
A voice interupts the small fight.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
They cling to each other Scooby-Doo style.  
  
They respond in unison.  
  
"Wicked-killer-demon-lady-person-dude-woman!"  
  
They stare at each other and realize what position they are in. They quickly get out of it and respond again in unison.  
  
"Uh... Trick or Treat?"  
  
"Here is some Trix yogurt for you..."  
  
"Wait."  
  
She only puts one in Lee's pillowcase.  
  
"You don't get one."  
  
"Hunh? Why?"  
  
"You're a rabbit in disguise as a boy!"  
  
Lee started to laugh again, leaning against the railing to the old porch.  
  
"No I am not!" He throws a tantrum and waves his pink bunny arms around in circles.  
  
"Silly rabbit! Trix are for kids!"  
  
She grabs his bunny hood and yanks it off.  
  
"See? You're a... an ordinary little boy..."  
  
"I told you! I told you! I told you!" His arms still making rings in the air.  
  
"So... the commercials aren't true!?"  
  
"Of course not lady! A COMMERCIAL is a COMMERCIAL! It is ANIMATED! PIXELATED! FAKE!"  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Gimme my yogurt!" He snatches his hood and yogurt from her hands and makes faces, showing his tongue and eyeball.  
  
"NYAAH!"  
  
They walk off the porch together.  
  
"And I thought being Tinkerbell was bad!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this."  
  
He swings his pillowcase again.  
  
*swish, thud, crinkle.*  
  
Direct hit.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter two should be out on 11/2/02 or 11/3/02! Prepare for it!  
  
*****  
  
*^~ N-Chan ~^*  
  
Psst: LOOK! See the review button at the bottom! 


	3. AN: Crappy isn't it?

Long time no speak everyone! 

I do plan to continue this fic and actually complete it! I'm less depressed than I was last year and I am doing MUCH better in school. I do know this is not a plausible excuse ^.^;;;; 

I do need your help tho! Send IDEAS please! Not just praises! Ideas! If you want Baek to appear in this fic, so be it! And if you want Kazzy to square off with Jun so be it! I'm lost here! 

Once I am sent ideas or I make something up myself there WILL be an update! 

Until Then!   
Ja-Matte!   
  
  
The Devine Shadow of Death, *Kokuei~Desu* 


	4. San: The Wrath of an Animal Activist

**Hey Look! A REAL CHAPTER!**

Yep! I finally got some ideas! ::cheers:: This chapter is only ::counts:: 10 months late! That isn't too bad... right? 

Those of you who would like me to continue Teal aren't going to be sulking about it for long :). It has taken me months, but I have finally worked out the kinks in it and I can probably write at least twenty chapters to it if I wished. Don't worry - it will be making a return by Christmas! 

I also put in an application for the Kazzy fanlisting at thefanlistings.org! If I get it I will be sure to let you know! 

And if you don't like my fic f~df+2 and 4,u+3 to you! Don't forget f,f+3 4 1,d+2 2 2 2,1,3! 

Please R&R! 

Thankies!   
The Devine Shadow of Death, *Kokuei~Desu*   
  
  
  
*****************************************************************   
**Trick or Treat?**   
Chapter 3: The Wrath of an Animal Activist   
(guess who! ::snickers::)   
*****************************************************************   
  
Currently several things are going on... 

For starters, Lee is trailing behind the devil himself (aka Kazuya) in order to do some things... A)sulk, and B) think something up that would be about ten times worse than being hit in the face with a ten pound candy pillowcase... He's got something, too ::snickers evilly::... 

A very traumatized cat runs to find it's owner (that happens to be a young 'kind' girl by the name of Kazama Jun). When she gets wind of her poor Blackies ordeal she will surely go homicidal on one Kazuya Mishima... Hopefully he lives to see the next day... 

And lastly, Kazuya is currently in a good mood... And this will be the last time he will _ever_ be in a 'good mood', even though something of the sort is already a rarety in itself... 

Obviously they are all getting what's coming to them... 

Only one problem... 

Too bad our characters don't have the liberty of knowing all this in advance, of course! 

***** 

Meanwhile... About Fifteen Minutes After the Pillowcase Incident... 

Something small, redish-white, and blue goopy happens to make it's way through the sky at a steady pace. Obviously this object is not a bird, plane, or even superman... So what is this mystery object? That's easy - Kazuya's devine punishment... 

The object makes contact with the back of Kazuya's head getting all over him. Stopping dead in his tracks, he suspected something as any Kazzy would... Turning around slightly and reaching his pink pawed hand behind his head, he discovers two things... 

A) Blueberry Trix Yogurt. 

and 

B) One Lee Chaolan grinning from ear to ear standing a safe distance from his currently homicidal brother... 

Obviously... This is not good... 

"Kazuya! That lady did say Trix _are_ for kids, so I decided to give you some!" 

In return he got one of Kazuya's trademark glares. 

"I think it brings out the bunny in you!" 

"LEE!" 

"Yep?" 

"I'm going to KILL you!" 

"Idle threat?" 

At that moment Lee took off like a shot in the opposite direction, running like Mishima Kazuya was on his heels... Just in this case there is no 'like' involved... 

***** 

One Jun Kazama was skipping down the street with a plastic pumpkin wearing a blue bunny costume. A very unhappy looking Captain Sparrow looking Baek Do San trailing behind... 

They were out getting candy, but most importantly attempting to make people support (more like support-or-die) the JKPWAAWDAHAPD fund... 

It is otherwise known as the 'Jun Kazama People who Abuse Animals will Die a Horrible and Painful Death Fund'. 

A small black cat makes it's way out of the bushes and sits down in front of Jun. 

"MEOW MEOW MEOW!" 

She stops staring at him wide-eyed. 

"WHAT! WHO DID THIS BLACKIE!?" 

"MEOW MEOW!" 

She nods. 

"MEOW MEOW MEOW!" 

Baek stares at them both blankly blinking every few seconds or so. "Um..." 

She nods again. 

"MEOW MEOW MEOW!" 

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS HIM!" 

"MEOW!" 

"OKAY!" 

Baek was utterly confused... He originally thought Jun was a few fries short of a happy meal (not to mention suicidal), and this just confirmed his suspicions... I mean, PEOPLE TALKING TO ANIMALS? 

He wasn't even supposed to be here anyway! She promised him all her candy to come and support her little 'regime'! He _was_ supposed to be with Paul and Michelle right now! 

But for Jun wasn't this an okay thing...? He _had_ already declared her a total basket case, so no harm no foul right? 

He just had to take that stupid bait and come with her to falsely support her already dumb ideals... 

He sighed and followed the 'I'm-gonna-kick-some-ass' Jun who was currently doing some air cartwheel kicks and heron dances adding the occasional elbow strike (b+2~1). 

The cat was doing the moves as well... 

Maybe his should just forget about all the candy she promised him and go home - this just isn't worth it! 

This was going to be interesting indeed... 

And yet one can't help but feel bad for Kazuya...   
  
*****************************************************************   
To be Continued!   
*****************************************************************   
  
  
This chapter wasn't too humorous and not that long... I need to set everything up you know! All the good stuff is within the Jun/Kazuya confrontation in the next chappie! 

R&R! 


	5. Yon: Man's Best Friend :: Well Almost

**YET ANOTHER REAL CHAPTER!**

Bet you didn't think I was going to update, Huh? Well, my history project from hell is over (I had to do all the work because my group was LAZY) and I have free time now! 

I've got the revision of TiJaC (Teal) in the works - although I do feel like an idiot for the title now... So I'm going to repost under a different name/title. The character of Genkai Kageri has also undergone a change of sorts, so really you don't know what to expect until I do make a repost. ::shrugs:: 

I got approved for the Kazuya fanlisting! ::whoot:: I'm happy now! 

And if you don't like my fic f~df+2 and 4,u+3 to you! Don't forget f,f+3 4 1,d+2 2 2 2,1,3! 

Please R&R! 

Thankies!   
The Devine Shadow of Death   
*Kokuei~Desu* :: こくえいです   
  
  
  
*****************************************************************   
**Trick or Treat? :: チコタリツ**   
Chapter 4: Man's Best Friend... Almost...   
*****************************************************************   
  
Back to Kazzy and Lee... 

Currently, one Lee Chaolan is running like a bat-outta-hell in the opposite direction of Mishima Kazuya, whom has acquired a very big (and painful looking) stick. 

Knocking over some other Trick or Treaters, Now Lee was reconsidering what he did earlier... Was that worth being bludgeoned to death? Maybe so, maybe not, but it all depended on weather Lee could prevent the 'bludgeoning' part of it... 

Kazuya was gaining on him quick, branch extended over his head. 

_Yup, definitely not a good situation..._

Out of options, he decided he was going to do something smart - Jump over the nearest white fence and cower in fear. If Kazuya would find him he'd bargain his way out of a cracked skull with his ::cough:: risqué magazines or something... 

Speaking of... He jumped over the nearest white fence, completely ignoring what was clearly posted on it - 'Beware of Vicious Dog That Will Tear You Limb From Limb If You Even Think About Jumping This Fence'. 

Kazuya, being his stupid self at the moment, followed him right over it... 

"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

It was a good idea at the initial thought at least... 

Why? Because the next thing Lee knew was that he was running even faster than he would be running from Kazuya, with an evil, red-eyed, terror on his heels... 

A poofy mini poodle with the paris-poofy fur cut... Screaming like a little girl trying to beat it off with his Tinkerbell wand. 

And Kazuya staring blankly at the scene that unfolded before him... 

The Duricell/Trix bunny indeed wasn't excluded from this... 

He got the Rotwhiler... 

"CRAP!" 

He did have a stick, right? 

And dogs liked sticks, right? 

He was igneous! 

"Doggy go get the stick!" He threw it off in another direction... 

Well that didn't work... 

"MOMMY!" 

The next thing you hear sounds like fabric ripping (AKA the seat of Kazzy's pants) and mindless girlie screaming... 

***** 

Meanwhile, the Jun brigade came upon where Lee and Kazzy were currently hanging out (no, literally!)... 

Jun jumped around waving her arms frantically. 

"MISHIMA KAZUYA! YOU SHALL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" 

All the sparrows in a four-mile radius flew from the trees. 

She glared at him. 

"GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" 

Lee and Kazuya both sweatdropped from their 'positions' and Baek did as well from the sidewalk... 

"EXCUSE ME NATURE GIRL! I don't have time for you right now! Isn't that pretty obvious!?" 

Somehow in the last 15 minutes... Lee was able to scramble up an oak tree to get away from the evil poodle of death... 

But Kazuya was a different story... 

He was perched on top of a streetlamp (only he knows how he got there) and clinging for dear life... The rear of his bunny suit was 'missing'... 

None of the Trick or Treaters bore comment to this because their mothers covered their eyes before they could see anything... 

And both had dogs ready to maul them... 

She waved her arms around more, almost hitting Baek in the face. 

"BUT YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" 

"OH! AND WHAT FOR?" 

"CRUELTY TO ANIMALS!" she pulls a pair of reading glasses and a thick law book with 'Jun Kazama People who Abuse Animals will Die a Horrible and Painful Death Fund Lawbook' engraved on the cover. 

"SEE! IT SAYS HERE ON PAGE NINE-HUNDERED-SIXTY-SEVEN, PARAGRAPH 4, LINE SIX, THAT 'THOU KAZAMA JUN, HAVE THINE RIGHTS TO MAUL ONE KAZUYA MISHIMA FOR EVEN MENTIONING (IN CONTEXT OR NOT) AN ANIMAL!'" 

He glared, "YOU made THAT up, didn't you!?" 

"WELL DUH! I WROTE THIS BOOK!" She waved it around above her head. "IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN I WILL CHARGE YOU WITH RESISTING ARREST AND AS IT SAYS ON PAGES THREE-HUNDERED-TWENTY, PARAGRAPH ONE, LINE TWELVE THAT I HAVE THE RIGHT TO PUMMEL YOU WITH THROWABLE OBECTS IN ORDER TO MAKE YOU COOPERATE!" 

"SURE! OH CRAP!" 

At her wits end, Jun picked up a small pumpkin decorating the front of the fence and chucked it at him. 

It hit him between the eyes and he dropped like a sack of bricks. 

Baek decided to bring the validity of her action into question, "Um... Didn't you forget about the... dogs?"   
  
*****************************************************************   
To be Continued!   
*****************************************************************   
  
  
And the confrontation between Kazuya and Jun has just begun ::cackles evilly::! This is just getting better, and better! 

R&R! 


End file.
